borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:RfA: Uberorb
is now a . Thank you and good luck. Page is closed. Use discussion tab for afterthoughts.}} poll Uberorb for Sysop! Yes = 75 No =12 Whats a sysop? =23 Taking Dr. F's advice I dug through the histories to retrieve old posts on how to do this. Uberorb Hi guys. I would like to become a sysop for this wiki. I have learned a LOT of things since I joined and I feel that I am ready to help out a little more. I am on this wiki practically every day and even though I have my opinions, I can act as a neutral 3rd party. Another reason that I would like to become a sysop is that There currently isn't one for the Xbox360, and I think that I would fit that spot pretty nicely. Please leave me your honest opinions - I can handle a little abuse! If there is anything that you feel I should work on - just let me know. Agree I say, why not, you seem very active and helpful (I know... 'coz check recent changes waaaaaay too often =.=")! 14:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If there's anybody I'd like to be a sysop on this wiki it's either Uberorb or Nagamarky, but seeing as Nagamarky isn't up for it I heartily endorse this. He's very friendly, devoted and knows a lot about the game, which personally I think is what a sysop should be. 13:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I have finals in a few weeks, so I can't commit for admin duties - at least for the foreseeable future. I am more than content with remaining an active editor though, as it usually means that i can chime in on stuff. Also, internets to Orb. 14:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) "I dug through the histories to retrieve old posts on how to do this" - the fact that you able to do this was impressive enough to get my vote. That and your Paypal payment. -- MeMadeIt 17:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think Uberorb is a pretty cool guy. Eh keeps the forums clean and doesn't afraid of anything.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I/Dr. HAX vote yes on this issue. He is skilled with using the tools of the wiki (like userboxes, is a regular contributor, and has a clear sense of the importance and the 'how' of differentiating mods and legits. Plus, he made the awesome WillowTree userbox that now adorns my user page. -- 20:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't know you that well, but you do have vast knowledge about the game, and that's what counts for me. Yoshi-TheOreo 21:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm for it - you always seem like a voice of reason amongst the more heated members, and as Yoshi says you really know the game - which is important. Outbackyak 11:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Who fixed my 4chan meme to the proper grammar? bollocks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I give him a yes, knows his stuff, and is a pretty cool guy. Xbox GT SinsterNobody 07:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Although I don't contribute to the extent that others may, I regularly check updates on every page I can (every day I can). I have seen UO on approximately 90% of the pages I have visited, edited, and perused. He's a good guy and knows his stuff, so that's a definite thumbs up from me. Majin Odin 12:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Disagree i appreciate your speedy response to my queries, orb, but i'm afraid that the much more detailed answers that i had anticipated would have pushed me off the fence into the "uberorb for sysop" camp. for examples of what i was looking for i encourage everyone interested in this topic, including yourself, orb, to review the rfa's and user pages of previous and existing syops and other notables: * fenrakk's user page and rfa * claptrap * lobstor * dr. clayton forrestor * d1g's user page * nagy's user page * warblade's user page and some editors who did not make the cut: * areyougoingtoeatthatnuke* * bllasae* *not affiliated with borderlands wiki by no means, orb, does my thumbs-down indicate a negative judgement upon yourself and your work on the wiki to date. quite the opposite, i think you have the wiki's best interests in mind. i would, however, encourage you (and all potential voters) to review the above threads and to recognize the level of responsibility, involvement, and technical know-how required of the position. In conclusion, i think the best definition of "sysop" was coined by in his/her/its endorsement of claptrap as a potential sysop: "I'm all for it. The {edit} people that come to mind when I think "Whose example should I use to base this edit on?" or "Who would know this particular item well enough to answer my question?" are..." 02:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 05:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) p.s. if you do get promoted to sysop, orb, please don't ban me. :0 I have to disagree (im not active at all around here, but when new DLC or a new borderlands comes out be sure I'll be back). 2 is enough for this community, not to mention 5 for approx. 7 users (sorry, Dr. F should know what im talking about). IDave Ja VuTalk 08:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for being honest. I will admit that I do not know every little thing there is about the technical side, but I usually do figure out how to do something just by experimenting. Like I said I had basically no experience editing wikis when I joined - but I learned how to do most of the stuff I know now just by copy'n'pasting in preview and with help from Dr. F if I was totally stumped. When I dug through histories, I found Dr. F and LobStorR's rfa pages and this was kind of the general "this is how it's done" so I followed that. I might actually make an example page of how this should be done so that there is more of a definitive answer to how this should be done on this wiki. I also know that my answers were a little vague but I was in a hurry and had to possibly leave at any moment (had to fix my grandma's TV). I know that that isn't really an excuse, but that is why my answers were kind of rushed. If there is anything super important that you want to know, just tell me and I will answer it as best I can. I'll only ban you for a year or two, tops.JK :D Also: I just want to say with those links to the fallout wiki - I NEVER go to that wiki. I am just on this and the Little Big Planet Wiki and occasionally browse the Halo wiki for stuff. Discussion I just want to say thanks for all the support! [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ I believe that it is important to point out that appointment to sysoppery is not simply a "yes" or "no" vote count. The position must needs be petitioned for. Also that the final decision will not be made based solely on the above vote tally. That unenviable privilege (burden) lies on the muscular tanned well-toned capable shoulders of Doc F, as the only active sysop at the time of this writing. That being said, I, and many other members of the community, I'm sure, have some questions for you, Orb: * What are your plans for the future of the wiki? * What is your technical prowess and experience in editing wikis? * At what point do you feel an incident of vandalism merits a 3-day block? A 2-week block? A permanent ban? * What factors you would consider in deciding to delete a page? * How long have you been playing Borderlands? To all: the decision to appoint a new administrator is not to be taken lightly. Just read the list of current, past, and potential sysops, Gourra, Claptrap, Fenrakk, LobStoR, Warblade, Nagamarky, Doc Forrestor et al, to realize the power and responsibility these editors have had, and still have, in shaping the wiki into what it is today. Also, see Forum:RfA to view a proper vetting of a potential sysop. That being said, I respectfully retain judgement on Uberorb's possible appointment to admin until the above questions, and any others that other editors may have, are addressed. 19:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) editing from phone. will edit in proper links later :(Dr. F's edit - g0urra is also a bureaucrat but spends most time in WoW) :To answer the questions above. * My plans for the future of the wiki are to keep contributing regularly to it and maintain general order. * I started on this wiki with basically NO experience and I have learned a great amount since then. I do not know Everything, but I will try to solve problems on my own, and if that doesn't work, I will ask for help. I now understand most of the procedures for editing on here - most of it by copying what I didn't understand, editing/changing in preview, and then eventually figuring out how stuff works. When I started on here, I didn't even know how to make my signature green. I asked Dr. F and he gave me the code. I then messed around with it and learned from that. * Vandalism can be a tricky area. I would have to look at what was changed, the level of severity, and how vulgar the edit is. No past incidents - a slap on the wrist and a small block. Past incidents and lot of profanity or page wipe - more towards a ban. * Page Deletion: I would look at the relevance of the page and the discussion of why it should/shouldn't be deleted. * Finally - How long have you been playing Borderlands? I've been playing BL since about 2 weeks after it came out. I rented it on the PS3 (360 was sold out) and had a blast. I ended up buying it for the 360 and since than have purchased all DLC's and have a perfect gamerscore(1500/1500) for it. I hope that this answers most of your questions. If I still need to make anything else clear, just let me know. I voted yes I'll begin construction on your ban hammer I was thinking walnut with brass harware --Tbone0923 12:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I need a platinum ban hammer that shoots lazers over on the BL Q&A Wiki. There is a TON of spam and the vandals keep changing there IP Address. (Gonna drive me crazy) :(Dr. F's edit - i should point out that we have no jurisdiction @ BL Q&A for that you would need to talk to Texhn) Yeah, Texhn knows about it, but there isn't much we can do. I might contact the Wiki spam force if the problem keeps up. I asked for sysop privileges over at the LBP wiki and I haven't gotten any responce for a week. This Wiki is WAY better when it comes to response times.